The present invention relates to the deployment of a peer-to-peer network on a set of processing devices. It concerns more specifically the use of these peer-to-peer networks for telecommunication applications.
It is known to distribute certain telecommunication applications, in particular on a set of processing nodes. In this way, each node only processes a part of the requests addressed to the application and it is possible to dimension, dynamically if necessary, the number of nodes based on the resources required to process these requests. Such an architecture also means the application can easily be made fault-tolerant through the inherent redundancy between the nodes.